A strong Omega
by Stahly93
Summary: Characteristics of an Omega: submissive, soft, gentle. Characteristics of Tamiko: headstrong, tough, sharp. And yet she is an Omega. But an Omega like this is unheard of and catches the attention of 4 Alpha's. Oikawa had made a promise, Ushijima is the strongest, Kuroo is a fellow catlover and Kenji is a great flirt. But to which will she submit willingly?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Omegaverse!**

 **This is a fanfic of my own fanfic 'Behind a strong man'**

 **Please leave a review :)**

 **and enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"You look tired, Tami-chan," the boy next to her grinned. "Maybe you should sleep on my shoulder."

Tamiko gave her neighbour an annoyed side glance.

"Maybe I should just punch you in the gut for every time you speak to me," she grumbled.

"Don't be like that," he wined. "We have known each other for years. You should be more familiar with me."

She clicked her tongue in annoyance when behind her, someone moved.

"Trashykawa, shut up before I knock you out of the bus," came a grumble from behind followed by a kick against her neighbours seat.

Trashykawa, or Oikawa, pouted and turned around in his seat. His brown curls bounced when he adjusted his weight to face behind him. Brown eyes squinted at the boy behind him who was glaring back at him.

"The same goes for you, Iwa-chan!" he complained.

Iwaizumi who was still glaring at him, readjusting himself to get a better position to sleep a little longer. The drive had started at 11 in the evening and they had been on the road all night. It was still a mystery as to why was awake so early. Excitement must be a strong drug against sleep. The brunet pouted even more.

"Geez, why is everyone so dull right now?"

"Because we have been on the road for hours and we don't want to hear and see you anymore." Tamiko grumbled.

This wasn't on everyone's tongue but most of the others in the bus silently agreed in their minds. Oikawa was a good looking guy, especially with the ladies but even now they all wanted a bit more rest. He sighed as he turned back around and sat down next to her, leaning against her shoulder.

"You love me really." he smirked.

"Whatever."

Tamiko gazed outside and watched the dark trees whizz past them in a blur. The sky was slowly turning blue from the rising sun and she yawned again. She felt the bus turn in a bend and then the forest opened up, revealing a big valley with a lake, bathed in the fiery warm light of the rising sun. Gripped by awe, she reached for that familiar hand.

"Tooru, look." she whispered.

At her touch, he followed her gaze and was also caught in awe. Even Iwaizumi behind them was stunned by the view. City kids like them had never basked in the beauty of untouched nature and seeing it for the first time amazed them. In the distance of the valley they could make out the grey snaky line of the road leading to an area with houses and big buildings. That was it. That was the camp. Next to her face, Oikawa chuckled.

"We are going to have a great time, right?" she heard Oikawa smile into her ear.

"If it turns out that you are an Omega, I will really have a great time laughing at you." Iwaizumi grinned.

"Iwa-chan, you are mean!" he grumbled. "I will be an Alpha and court Tami-chan. Right?"

He nudged her to get her confirmation. She just grimaced.

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed.

It was a promise they had made when they were little and now at the age of 18 they were called to camp with all the other 18 year olds of the country, to find out what they are. Many were still convinced that Tamiko was an Alpha, or at least a Beta, judging from her behaviour. She was just like her brother who was already showing strong Alpha traits at the age of 16. Some traits were obvious for each gender. And the camp revealed them. It was designed to teach to control the instincts that could overpower them, learn what would be expected of the and sometimes even find their mate. That was the main urge for all the growing boys here and it was partially disgusting what they whispered about. They already dreamed of the Alpha signs and pictured their Omega beneath them, naked and begging. Tamiko just ignored it as best as she could. The bus drove on down to the valley and soon passed through a gate. The facility was big, very big. Almost like a city, with shops, parks and homes. After all, this was the place where all 18 year olds of the country were gathered. The parking lot was also big with many busses. There was only one main parking area, and the hall next to it was as big as a stadium. The bus came to a final stop and the engine came to a rest. Then the friendly voice of the busdriver came through the speakers.

"Alright, we are here. Don't forget your belongings. I wish you all a pleasant stay."

"Thank you," everyone cheered and then the movement started.

Tamiko stayed seated until the bus was nearly empty. It was much easier that way to not be pulled into the rush of everyone. Iwaizumi and Oikawa stayed by her side. Since her best friend, Izumi, was on another bus she made them swear an oath to keep an eye on her, much to Tamiko's dismay. She didn't mind Iwaizumi, it as Oikawa who annoyed her. He kept going on about the promise they had made as children.

' _I will be your Alpha and you will be my Omega_.' Oikawa had declared when they were about 7 years old.

Back then, she had agreed to it. Oikawa had been the cute neighbour and she had been proud to get his attention while all the other girls swooned for him. But as the two of them grew up, Oikawa became so full of himself that it made her sick. He was still a friend to her but she could never see herself submitting to him, or anyone else for that matter. _You are probably an Alpha,_ Iwaizumi had speculated and she slowly started to believe this. But they would all just have to wait and see. When they got off the bus, the clean air was the first thing they noticed. It was refreshing to breath in the scent of trees and grass, of freedom. The trio then mentally prepared to spend the next 6 weeks here. The flow of the crowd moved into the stadium and everyone tried to find a free seat. It was noisy in the big space of this building and Tamiko felt the electricity of excitement under her skin. Even Oikawa stayed quiet until the lights suddenly dimmed and one spotlight pointed at the entrance in the middle. A figure suddenly walked on the stage.

"Welcome, my young potential Alphas, Betas and Omegas." the man spoke into the microphone and by the tone of his voice, Tamiko was sure that he was an old man.

"My name is Ukai Ikkei and I run this camp. Along with other instructors I aim to help you through this phase in life that you have all anticipated for years. Your parents were here, your grandparents were here and they all were as excited as you are now."

He paused again, probably basking in the memories of his long life of seeing so many faces. Tamiko inched forward in her seat, as if she was trying to see more. Just how many generations has this man accompanied? Noisily he cleared his throat and continued.

"Now, there are a number of things that will happen today. First of all, you will all be given a key to your own room, or your den so to speak. Get yourself settled, get to know the camp and meet your neighbours. In about 4 hours you will all come back here where you will be tested to determine your gender. Following this, you will be put into groups or classes that you will attend for the next 6 weeks." he explained and murmurs started again.

"I guess we will be in different classes then." Iwaizumi noted.

"That sucks." Oikawa grumbled.

Tamiko giggled and the old man continued.

"This is the rough information you receive for now. Alright, now get settled and get back here in 4 hours."

The lights turned their brightness up and it got noisy again. Around them everyone chattered in excitement and stood, getting out of the hall. The trio waited again, waited until most of the people around them had gone. After all, they weren't in a rush. When only a few people around them were left they stood.

"Well then let's get going." Oikawa grinned and the two followed.

When they returned to the bus, a woman stood there, short black hair and with a box and a list.

"Is everyone here? Good. I will call out your name and hand you your keys. Don't, I repeat, don't lose them." she told them sternly.

While they waited they got their luggage and then enjoyed the summer sun until their names were called.

"Kageyama Tamiko," she woman called.

Tamiko stood and walked up to the woman who handed her a keyring with three keys.

"A key for the dorm, your room and your safe." she told her before she called the next name.

Tamiko examined the key while she walked back to the others. There was a small plastic plate with something written on it. A.3.14. That must be her room number. While she tried to imagine what her room would look like, Iwaizumi and Oikawa received their keys as well.

"I got A.2.02," Oikawa read.

"And I got A.2.04," Iwaizumi read. "Looks like we are almost neighbours."

"How exciting." Oikawa grinned.

"I'm gonna die," Iwaizumi groaned. "Tamiko, wanna swap?"

"No, thank you."

"Aw, come on, future Alpha. Don't you want to close to your future Omega?" Iwaizumi asked tauntingly.

Tamiko burst into laughter while Oikawa crossed his arms, pouting from the insult.

"You are all in dorm A. The second number is the floor and the last three room number," the woman explained. "Now, follow me."

She walked ahead while a small caravan followed her like ducklings behind their mother. On their way to the dorm the woman turned into a tour guide, pointing at different buildings and their uses. There were gyms, school buildings, a shopping mall and many other areas for free activities. There was even a dojo, which awoke Tamiko's interest. After a while they reached the A dorm, a big building where the entire ground floor served as a giant living room, with a kitchen and sofas, TV, a pool table and table football. It was very cozy the woman repeated about the ban of drinking alcohol, since the Japanese law states that alcohol was only to be consumed at the age of 21. There was no alcohol sold here, only for the teachers, which made it impossible anyway.

"You have 3 hours and 38 minutes of free time. Get settled in and explore a little. Best is that you all get to know everyone in your dorm. Enjoy."

And with that, the woman left. All campers then started searching for their room. Tamiko was the only one from their bus who was on the second floor. It wasn't hard to find her room and when she entered she dumped her luggage on the carpet. There was a bed, a big wardrobe, a futon, a desk with a chair and a bathroom with shower and bath. Her curtains were a pale blue and there was a small basket on the table of the futon with welcoming sweets. Tamiko firstly readied her bed and put all her clothes into the wardrobe before filling the bathroom with her accessories. Then she went downstairs to the living room. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were already waiting for her. They were standing by a wall where the map of the camp was displayed.

"There is a volleyball gym over there. We want to check it out," Iwaizumi told her.

He pointed at a rectangle next to the red building in which they stood. Since volleyball was their passion, it was no surprise that they wanted to go there as well. She followed them, listening to their chatter which was mainly done by Oikawa. The gym was easy to find with a few people already using it. The sound of squeaking trainers, balls hitting flesh and commands being shouted made them feel a little at home. There was one person standing outside, spiking the ball against the wall and doing it again with the following ricochet. Tamiko recognised that broad figure and short haircut straight away.

"Wakatoshi!" she shouted and waved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for being so patient with me.**

 **Got a lot to do in real life.**

 **But here you have chapter 2 :)**

Madam Crimson: **I love the omegaverse to and I got inspired by a fanfic with Oikawa being an omega. He wasn't submissive either and I liked that. And since she is the OC of my other fanfic and her personality isn't changed at all I thought I might have some fun :)**

Sydney33331: **Well, the titel already is foreshadowing but it will be exciting and funny. I hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Wakatoshi!" Tamiko shouted and waved as she jogged over to the gym.

The tall guy caught the ball between his hands and turned around, facing them. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi flinched and began to grimace. Before them stood their nemesis from the volleyball tournaments; Ushijima Wakatoshi. Of course he would be here too. He was also 18 and he would definitely be an Alpha. He was tall, muscular and always looked so serious. Not to forget that he was the captain of his volleyball team and leadership was also a must for Alphas. When he saw Tamiko, his usual stern expression grew a little soft, like it always did when she was around.

"Kageyama Tamiko," he said in his usual monotone manner.

"Good to see you," she smiled.

He nodded at her words when he spotted her two companions, who looked very displeased to see him.

"Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime." he said.

His way of greeting people was unlike the usual. But those who knew him didn't question it. It was just how he was. Although it annoyed some.

"Why the hell does he have to be here?" Oikawa mumbled.

"Because he is the same age as us." Iwaizumi reminded him.

Despite their thoughts they came closer.

"Well, Ushiwaka-chan. We meet again." Oikawa taunted.

Ushijima was no stranger to them. He had been their undefeated obstacle since junior high volleyball, having crossed paths with them multiple times and he didn't waver in his skills. He was a powerful player and and the rivalry between Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai was ever present. Tamiko had to step between Ushijima and Oikawa a lot over the past year whenever they crossed paths. Oikawa was always ready to challenge Ushijima but she had always stopped him. After getting scold by her it had never happened again in her presence, but she was still cautious when those two stood before each other. Ushijima never saw him as a threat and that made Oikawa's anger boil even more. Especially when he was ignored.

Ushijima turned away from him and looked down at Tamiko.

"How are you?" Ushijima asked Tamiko.

A strange question to ask when they had only seen each other a few days ago.

"Pretty good. Are the others here as well?" she asked.

With 'the others' she meant the fellow third years from Ushijima's team. There was Tendou, a lanky manga lover, then Reon, a tough yet friendly guy, Yamagata, her fellow classmate, Soekawa, the quiet vice captain and Semi, her childhood friend. Ushijima knew whom she meant and nodded at her question.

"They are in the gym." he informed her.

The familiar voices coming out of the gym confirmed his words.

"I see," she nodded.

While the three boys conversed for a bit she had to roll her eyes at Oikawa's taunts and threats. Ushijima didn't react probably because he didn't register them as mocking. Iwaizumi however was neutral in their conversation. He asked how the team was doing and Ushijima in turn wondered whether Iwaizumi would continue with volleyball. A simpler question was lingering on Tamiko's tongue when she finally asked.

"What dorm are you staying in?"

Ushijima turned to her.

"Dorm A," he told her.

She hadn't seen any of her schoolmates, including him, when they were assigned to the dorm but it didn't interest her.

"That's where we are as well." she grinned.

"Tami-chan, that isn't positive." Oikawa told her. "I was hoping to enjoy the camp without Ushibaka being here."

"My nickname seems to be evolving." Ushijima commented.

Tamiko chuckled. Ushiwaka was the most popular nickname for him, nearly everyone calling him like that. Although some of the girl preferred to call him Waka-kun, a name that made Tamiko want to puke. His friends and teammates were more subtle when they called him.

"Wakatoshi-kun," came a call from the gym. "Are you coming or not?"

Tamiko turned to the open double door of the gym when a familiar face appeared. A sleepy expression with spiked up red hair.

"Oh, Tendou," Tamiko greeted with a small wave.

The tall and thin middle blocker of the Shiratorizawa team widened his eyes when he saw her.

"Tamiko-chan," the redhead beamed. "You're here as well."

"Obviously," she scoffed.

"Would be boring otherwise," he grinned.

She smirked when behind him the other third years showed themselves. They all approached and happy conversed, something that Oikawa wasn't fond of.

"Why are you all so familiar with my Tami-chan?" Oikawa complained.

"I go to the same school as them, or did you forget that, you idiot?" she told him.

"You shouldn't have gone to Shiratorizawa." Oikawa pouted. "Seijou is a much better school."

"It's a bit too late now, don't you think?" she sighed.

"Before this escalates," Reon interjected. "Let's play a few sets. How about it?"

Mentioning volleyball around volleyball players was always a good way to get them excited. Iwaizumi was already more relaxed now.

"I don't mind." Iwaizumi grinned.

"No, I refuse," Oikawa hissed. "I don't to toss to anyone but Iwa-chan."

"Wow, that's gay." Tendou giggled.

Tamiko burst into laughter as Oikawa's face turned red.

"Shut up, you lanky redhead!" he shouted.

Now it was clear that Oikawa wasn't going to play but Tamiko knew just how to convince him.

"Tooru," Tamiko said and he grew quiet. "Just a few tosses."

She wasn't one to flutter her eyelashes but against Oikawa it always worked. Even now.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But only if you play as well."

"That's a great idea. You should be a libero." Yamagata clapped his hands together and then grinned at Tamiko. "Make me proud."

"Should I remind you all know that I suck at volleyball?" she said, crossing her arms.

"You will be fine," Iwaizumi told her.

"Yeah, let's just have some fun until we have to go to the hall again."

"No thanks," she finalised. "I can be the referee if you want."

"Alright, sounds great," Iwaizumi grinned, clapping his hands together. "Let's play."

He was already walking into the gym when Oikawa wanted to protest. Tamiko quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But only this once."

He stomped into the gym and she followed, with a half smile. Having him as a friend was like being around a big child. They organised themselves quickly. Tendou, Hayato, Ushijima and Semi were the purple team while Oikawa and Iwaizumi were supported by Reon and Soekawa. Meanwhile Tamiko climbed up the referee stand and took the whistle. Since her brother began with volleyball she had helped him with the rules, so she knew them well. As a referee she was very fair and observant but she did give Oikawa a warning for making a comment about the shortness of her trousers. It was summer after all and she had gotten changed before meeting them. Oikawa didn't make another comment and concentrate on the practise match. It was a different perspective to see the boys jump to spike the ball, especially when it was close to her face. Ushijima's spike scared her the most. She flinched the first time he spiked it next to her but otherwise she it didn't bother her as much. In the end it was the purple team who won 2 sets in a row. Oikawa was enraged.

"This is so unfair." he grumbled.

"Well, we should get ready to go to the hall." Reon reminded them. "I'm going to shower first."

The other boys agreed. Tamiko on the other hand didn't want to wait for any of them. There was one other person she could spend the day with. She pulled out her phone and wrote a message to which a reply came straight away. She headed to Dorm B which was a little closer to the hall when a girl was already waving.

"Tamiko," the girl squeaked and hugged her.

"Hey, Izumi," Tamiko laughed.

The two girls hugged each other tightly. Izumi had been Tamiko's close friend for many years now. The taller brunette understood Tamiko better than anyone, having established a close bond over the years, that rivaled a sister bond.

"Different busses and different dorms," Izumi groaned. "I think the gods hate us."

Tamiko giggled but then asked about her dorm. Izumi was convinced that she was in a Beta dorm although they had been assigned to the dorms just from the names so it was unlikely.

"How is yours?" she asked.

"There a lot of potential Alphas where I am." Tamiko told her.

She had seen other macho-looking people, male and female alike.

"Then I guess it is safe to say that you are also an Alpha." her friend grinned. "Congratulations."

"I just hope we get to the test soon," Tamiko mumbled. "Oikawa is still convinced that I'll be his Omega."

"Well, have you ever considered the possibility?" she asked. "What will you do then?"

"It wouldn't happen," Tamiko said. "Even my mother was an Alpha."

"That means nothing," Izumi claimed.

But Tamiko was hearing none of it. All her life she had heard people talk about her alpha qualities that believed it.

"I am not an Omega!" she repeated angrily.

Izumi frowned but didn't say a word. Instead, she hook her arm with hers and gently squeezed it with her hand.

"Let's go to the hall." she suggested.

"Yeah," Tamiko agreed.

There weren't many people in the hall yet so the girls took their time finding a seat. Tamiko received a message when they sat down. Oikawa was asking where she was, wanting to have his Omega by his side. She didn't bother to answer him. It slowly started to grow into annoyance, the way he addressed and talked about her. She wasn't going to anyone's Omega. She was a Alpha after all. While the two girls conversed, the hall started to fill with people, raising the noise level of the space around them. Tamiko preferred the quiet, her blue eyes scanning for any sign of live on the stage. It was the only thing she shared with her brother, the eyes. Now they were spotting the old man on the stage, microphone in his hand, spotlight on him.

"Welcome back," Ukai said. "I hope you have all settled in well and had a good look around the premises. Tomorrow will be the first day of activities so you should start thinking about what you want to do. There is a broad range of kreative, musical and sporty activities you can do in your free time. There are, of course, lessons you will have to attend which are gender specific. But I don't want to beat around the bush. Now is the moment you have all been waiting for anxiously, I presume. You will all gather in your dorm groups and be assigned to a doctor who will examine you. Afterwards you will gather in your gender groups, meet your teachers and receive a timetable."

Then he named the dorms and the doctors, telling everyone where to go. It was a sorted chaos, everyone streaming through a certain exit. Tamiko and Izumi separated and went to the dorm groups, Oikawa and Tendou already calling her. It annoyed her that she only knew boys from her dorm but she had no choice. She stayed by Iwaizumi's side. They all followed the doctor to a room where they all gathered. He explained how everything will work out and then disappeared in his office. Then everyone waited. One by one they were called in and left the office after 10 minutes with a neutral expression. Most of them knew what they would be and when it was proven right it didn't surprise them. When Ushijima came out of the office it was clear from Tendou's congratulating slap on the shoulder, that he was an Alpha. Oikawa also came out with a big grin on his face.

"Guess who is an Alpha," he chimed happily.

"Not you," Iwaizumi answered and Tamiko giggled.

Oikawa pouted and then started to make fun of Iwaizumi being a Beta. The latter didn't care. He had expected and he accepted it. Tamiko rested her head on his shoulder, a friendly gesture that didn't bother him and watched in silence as another person was called in. Oikawa was discussing something with Iwaizumi that she blocked out.

"Kageyama Tamiko," a woman called.

Hearing her name pulled her out of her trance and she stood, walking towards and through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for being so patient with me.**

 **School really is taking my free time a lot so it will take time.**

 **Anyway, thank you to all the people reviewing, following and favouriting this story.**

 **And thanks for reading :)**

bookdragonslayer: **Is it good or bad? Ah well, thank you for your review :)**

Guest: **It will take time since I have other stories to write as well. Sorry :/**

Guest: **I'm glad you are excited so I hope I am making your day :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

When Tamiko stepped into the office, she was blinded. The office was bright, white and quiet, only the ticking of the clock piercing through the air. One simple framed photograph with a beautiful sunset was the only decoration the doctor seemed to allow. The man in white was rather young, probably in his mid thirties, short brown hair and a three-day beard. He briefly looked up at her from his paperwork and then back, writing something down. Then he greeted her, gestured her to take a seat and walked over to a table to get a syringe. A few words of instructions were shared before he searched for a good vein, probed in the needle and took some blood.

"Alright, let's have a look what you are." the doctor mumbled to himself.

Her blood was placed into a small test tube and into a machine which began to hum quietly as it searched and analyzed the data. Technology had vastly improved over the last year's, evolving from body examinations to simple blood tests. Tamiko patiently waited although inside there was a storm raging. What was she? She wasn't very religious but in this moment she prayed to any dirty she could think of, praying that she was an Alpha or at least a Beta. Just something so she could avoid Oikawa's promise. He just wasn't her type. It made her shudder thinking of submitting to him. It will never happen. _Never._ The sharp beep of the machine pulled her back to reality and she watched the man open the machine and take out the resulting data. He slowly slenderer back to his seat, his eyes on the piece of paper. Tamiko nervously shuffled on her seat as he used his computer and then turned to her document.

"You are an Omega," he said and stamped it.

The light blue Greek symbol was like an arrow to the heart, but not one of love. It was painful. In that following silence Tamiko felt her world crumble around her. Thousands of shards dropped to the ground, her image broken. Her worst fear. Lips quivered as she spoke one simple word.

"What?"

The doctor didn't respond to her and instead turned to his work.

"Here is your paper," he said, handing her a piece with that dreaded symbol.

Tamiko stared at it, her hands beginning to tremble. The paper crinkled as she gripped it tightly. Was this reality? She was an Omega? A stubborn person like her? How could this be? Thousands of questions raced through her mind while the doctor, calmly as ever, typed something into his computer.

"How," she started but couldn't continue.

The man didn't turn to look at her, much too preoccupied to give her any attention.

"Results are results," he said coldly. "Now, please sign the paper. I have 24 more blood samples to analyse."

"The results have to be wrong," Tamiko finally managed to blurt out. "I have always been told I would be an Alpha. I have the personality traits of one. I can't be an Omega."

"Like I said, results are results." he said, this time glaring at her a little.

Tamiko flinched back a little. He was clearly annoyed but she wasn't going to step down so easily. She was an Alpha and she was going to prove it. With a frown she stood and slammed the paper on the desk.

"Do it again," she almost commanded. "It has to be wrong. Repeat the test!"

She was glaring at him with fire in her eyes. Unwavered, the doctor looked at her before he closed his eyes and sighed. He leaned back in his seat when he opened his eyes again.

"Young lady, every year I test the blood of thousands of young adults, confirming their gender. In all my years have I never made a mistake." he started but Tamiko stood firm. So he continued. "This isn't the first time that someone complained about the result. I had Alphas turning out to be Omegas and vice versa. It's not uncommon for Omegas to have traits of an Alpha but if you really want to be proven wrong I can gladly conduct a body examination."

Tamiko felt so small in that moment. His voice was pushing her into a mental corner, intimidating her to the core. _He is an Alpha,_ she realized. She then also realized that she was sitting again. The doctor was still glaring at her but in a different way, in a threatening way. And he won. Slowly she shook her head.

"Good," he nodded and the pressure she had felt was gone. "Now, please sign and get back to your dorm."

Writing her name on that paper felt like a blade to the stomach. As quickly as she could she left the office, not bothering to close the door behind her. Nothing bothered her right now. Not even the calls from Iwaizumi and the others. Only the fact pained her. She was an Omega, that which she had feared to be for years. And she was running, hoping she could run away from a fact, from the truth, from the present. Her feet carried her to her dorm room where she locked the door behind her and threw herself on her bed, tears already streaming endlessly. It hurt so bad, the pain in her chest which was suppressing the anger she felt. What had she done to be punished this way? A soft knock made her flinch and glance at the door through teary eyes. The knock, again softly, sounded again.

"Tamiko," a female voice called. "Are you in there?"

A small weight seemed to lift from Tamiko's shoulder as she wiped her tears away and slenderer over to the door. Her jaws tightened when she noticed her hand shake as she reached for the doorknob. When she opened the door she met friendly brown eyes.

"Izumi," she croaked.

The said girl quickly slipped into the room before the door was locked again.

"What's going on," she asked. "Iwa-kun said you stormed out of the building."

Wordless Tamiko handed Izumi the stamped paper and climbed into her bed again. She crawled into a defensive ball while her friend tried to find the cause of distress on the paper. When she found it she sat down on the bed and patted Tamiko's trembling shoulder. Izumi's eyebrows grew together with concern. She had rarely seen her friend like this, broken and vulnerable. It wasn't right but she had no idea how she could cheer her up. All she could think of doing was rubbing her back, soothing her pain with friendly affection.

"You know," Izumi started. "There isn't anything I can say to make you feel better, but I am here when you need support."

A sob escaped the brunette followed by a small nod. This was a friend she needed. A foundation to stand on since a solid family wasn't what she had. Tamiko turned on her back and wiped away her remaining tears. Izumi grinned at her and Tamiko couldn't help but chuckle. Both girls sat on the bed, giggling to themselves. The pain in her heart had disappeared and she felt much lighter, mainly because she had forgotten about the problem. Tamiko lovingly hugged her friend when a knock on her door disturbed them.

"Tami-chan, are you in there?" they heard someone ask. "Is everything alright?"

Tamiko cringed. Oikawa was the last person she wanted to speak to now or ever. If he would find out about her gender he would never stop presuming her. She didn't want to give him such a victory. Then they heard another voice behind the door.

"Leave her alone, shittykawa." Iwaizumi scolded.

"But an alpha needs to look after his omega." he tried to explain.

"She isn't an omega, geez." his friend groaned. "Just leave her alone. You're just suffocating her."

"I'm not and from her reaction I can tell that she is an omega. And I can smell it."

That thought made Tamiko shudder. It was both disturbing and disgusting to her but it was the truth. Scents and hormones will control their lives for the next few weeks. And it was an awful thought.

"That's just awful, man." Iwaizumi replied. "Don't go sniffing her."

"I can't help it," Oikawa defended himself. "My little omega smells amazing."

"You do realise that she will never submit to you, right?" Iwaizumi reminded him.

Tamiko's tense shoulders dropped a little. Iwaizumi was also a good friend and now she believed it even more. Oikawa wasn't a bad friend either but there were certain traits that he really should work on. Even if he did call them his "irresistible quirks". Why should she submit to that?

"Oh, she will," Oikawa spoke again. "Remember, alpha scents are irresistible to omegas."

Inside the room, Izumi shook her head.

"Why are they still talking by the door?" Izumi whispered. "Don't they know we can hear them?"

Tamiko smiled at her friend but didn't want to listen to the boy's chatter in front of her door any longer. She has had enough. Tamiko stood, stomped over to the door and ripped it open abruptly. Oikawa, who had been leaning against the door nearly fell into her room but he managed to catch himself before he did, very ungracefully in that matter. Iwaizumi greeted her with a nod and asked if everything was alright. Oikawa wasn't as subtle. He threw his arms around her and stroked her head lovingly.

"My poor little omega," he said. "Did that doctor hurt you? Did he touch you weirdly?"

Izumi and Iwaizumi both raised one eyebrow as they watched Oikawa rub his face against Tamiko's head. If anything he was touching her in a way she didn't wanted and she made it perfectly clear.

"Let go of me." she growled.

Out of instinct, he let go and cautiously took a step back. Iwaizumi shook his head and turned back to Tamiko.

"So, how did it go?" Iwaizumi asked carefully.

Tamiko paused briefly. There was no point in hiding it. They would find out sooner or later so she lifting her arms up in surrender.

"According to the doctor, I am an Omega." she said.

There was a pregnant silence. Iwaizumi was speechless in a shocked way, while Oikawa was speechless in a dopamine overflowing way. He was seemingly vibrating with happiness, something which frustrated Tamiko, but she had been expecting it.

"I wouldn't submit to anyone," she declared loudly. "I don't care if that means I'll be alone all my life. I will never submit. And you better believe it!"

She pointed at Oikawa, dedicating those words to him but also to herself. There had to be a way to be able to resist every hormonal overdose in her body that was to come. And she already had a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO!**

 **Sorry if the update took so long!**

 **I was so focused on school and on the story 'Behind a strong man' that I forgot about this one.**

 **But I have holidays now :)**

Guest: **I'm glad that she is getting some support :) Ah yes, Ushijima :)**

Heck Yah: **Oya oya oya! This IS gonna be interesting, I hope. You already ship them? Nothing happened yet xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The next two hours Tamiko spend in her room, alone. Izumi had gone to get something to eat and Tamiko didn't want anything to do with the outside world at the moment. Iwaizumi had dragged Oikawa back to the gym for some volleyball practice and silence had returned to the dorm. It would be a few more hours before the first dorm activities started. Games to break the ice and to get to know the people you would share the building with. That was something that she didn't want to do. At least not now. They would probably have to say their gender and she knew that Tendou would be one of the people to laugh at her. _Stupid lanky redhead_. In the silence of her room she growled and punched her pillow. She had been looking forward to this camp for years like everyone else, but now it had been ruined by a simple blood test. Mentally she had already decided to not submit to anyone, but she was still having trouble accepting her Omega role. Omegas usually made nests out of soft material as a safehaven for when they feel upset. But she didn't feel the urge to build one, despite her being upset.

"I need air," she groaned.

She opened her curtains and the sunlight flooded her room. It was blinding, the vivid memory of the doctor's office returning. Tamiko shook her head and opened the window, letting a soft breeze dance through her brown curls. She took a deep breath and let it clear her mind. The sun warmed her skin and it was a pleasant warmth, as she smiled towards the sky. After a while she opened her eyes and looked around. In a tree opposite her window, a few birds were singing. It was peculiar how the branches of the tree seemed to reach for her, growing close enough to the window that she could just jump onto them. With no hesitation she climbed into the window frame and gave the distance one more study. Then she jumped. The branches took her weight with ease as she climbed into the treetop.

She landed on the grass like a cat on her feet. It was something that she had practised many times. Sneaking out of the house was a regular thing for her. She gave her open window one last glance before she turned her back to it and walked in the shadows of the trees, the sun occasionally blinding her through the gaps between the leaves. It really was a beautiful day of summer, despite the circumstances happening to her. But she was also glad that those stressing school days were over, at least for now. They would have lessons here too but they weren't graded. As far as she knew. Her classmates were here as well although she had only seen two of them so far; Yamagata and Ushijima. All the other students she had seen from her school were in different classes. Otherwise she had only seen strangers, apart from Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Being by herself at the moment was something she really needed to calm her mind, body and soul.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the fresh air fill her lungs to the brink. Then she slowly pushed the air out, opening her eyes. Her blue eyes looked around and spotted a small black ball of fur under a tree.

"Hey, little kitty." she said softly.

Curiously and carefully the feline inched closer to her. Soon it was in her reach and it began to purr when she stroked the soft fur. The cat was young and rather small, but its big eyes were such a beautiful deep blue. It was as if this cat had the ocean in its eyes. Tamiko was so spellbound by this cat that she didn't realise the soft steps approach her from behind.

"Oh, hello," a voice behind her spoke.

She glanced over her shoulder to an unfamiliar face. It was a guy in a red jersey. He was tall, his face slim, his eyes small and catlike. His black hair was spiked up in a very curious way, half of it up, but what really caught her attention wasn't his unusual hairstyle but the catnip in his hand.

"Hello," she answered back.

Her hand was still occupying the cat when the guy looked down at the can in his hand. Then he held it towards her, as if offering it.

"I got some catnip," he started. "Wanna feed her?"

"Sure."

A smirk played on his lips after she had answered him. The guy joined her and opened the small can in his hand. The cat knew what this meant and began to voice her desire for the treats. The guy chuckled and complied while Tamiko watched him. One other thing she noticed were his long and slender fingers. Perfect hands for a piano but he certainly didn't look like the musical type. He looked up and at her before he offered his hand.

"I'm Kuroo Tetsuro, from Tokyo." he introduced himself.

Tamiko blinked and then took his hand to shake it. It was a strong and warm hand.

"I'm Kageyama Tamiko, from Sendai."

"Kageyama?" he repeated and thought for a moment. "Are you related to a Kageyama Tobio by any chance."

Her eyes widened a little. This guy knew her brother? What connection did they have?

"He's my younger brother." she confirmed.

His tired eyes widened as realisation hit him. Then he nodded.

"I see. You don't look anything alike." he noted.

That was true. While she was rather short with brown wavy hair and freckles, Tobio was tall and black haired. The only trait they shared were the deep blue eyes. But they had the same mother and father, that was for certain and while Tobio looked more like their mum she took after her dad. At least from what she remembered.

"I hear that a lot." she muttered while stroking the cat again.

He was watching her, she could feel that. It was a little creepy but she ignored it as best as she could. If she remembered her brother's words correctly then she was in the presence of the captain of the Nekoma team. A power-house from Tokyo.

"So, do you play volleyball as well?" he asked after a while.

Now it made sense as to where he knew her brother from. Her brother's team had gone to Tokyo a few months ago to join other teams for practise matches. So it was only natural to assume that she would play volleyball. Sadly, she always disappointed in that fact.

"No, I do karate."

"Uh, scary." he grinned.

"Don't push your luck." she teased.

"Sorry, the girls I know are very self-conscious about their looks." he shrugged. "It's intriguing."

"Country girls aren't any different." she noted.

Many girls in her school spend many hours in front of the mirrors in the toilets, doing their hair and makeup. It was annoying. Very annoying. Izumi was a little self-conscious as well but didn't hide behind fake eyelashes.

"That means you're even more unique. Be careful, boys will swarm at you." he noted with a low voice.

"I know self-defence." she insisted.

"When the scent is in the air, not even self-defence can help you, little Omega." he warned.

That little word she dreaded. Her eyes shot up to his and there seemed to be red fire in his eyes. A small speck of fear sparked in her heart but her mind buried it.

"How did you…," she started but he cut her off.

"Like I said," he grinned and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You cannot defend yourself against a scent. At least not yet."

Tamiko watched him as he stood and gazed down at her, his teeth shining as he grinned. Like a sly and scheming cat. That's when she noticed it. _He's an Alpha,_ she realised. Of course he was. He was a captain of a team and that was a usual alpha position. Just like Ushijima and Oikawa, who were captains themselves.

"Do me a favour and keep it to yourself." she proposed with an innocent smile.

He may be an alpha but that didn't mean he could use that strength yet. But she was fully aware of hers and at this moment she was capable of threatening him. Depending on his answer.

"Sure, no problem." he smiled. "But only if you do me one."

Now she was growing more worried for her fate. She had only been acquainted with him a bit and could already tell that he was the mischievous type.

"And what is that?" she dared to ask.

"Come here every day at noon to feed the kitty." he offered.

A strange deal but it didn't seem that bad. Feeding a kitten was always fun and if she thought about it, this guy didn't seem that bad. On the contrary, he seemed like the kind of guy who would be a great friend. Not that she wanted to be his friend. But he seemed interesting and not stupid.

"Okay, deal." she grinned and both shook hands to seal the deal.

Kuroo smirked and his face grew soft and friendly again. He did seem alright.

"Awesome. I'll see you tomorrow." he acknowledged.

And with that it wasn't him who left but her who chose to escape. She walked back to the dorm, her mind still with the deal she had just made. It couldn't be that bad to feed a cat every day, she loved cats after all. Only shame was that she couldn't have one herself. Tobio wasn't very popular amongst any kind of animal which meant having a pet was the entrance of the door she cringed. Oikawa was there, along with Izumi and Iwaizumi who were conversing. The alpha looked up and his neutral expression grew worried. It was unavoidable as he came to hug her. He was still her friend. He understood why she was feeling that way she did and he accepted it. Although he didn't always show it. He still wanted to be her alpha, keeping her safe.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she mumbled into his shoulder.

He lovingly patted her back while the other two came closer. When they joined them Oikawa flinched.

"What's that scent?" Oikawa wondered and sniffed again. "That's another Alpha."

Tamiko froze for a moment but then a grin grew on her face. _That sly cat,_ she thought. Kuroo had deliberately touched her to leave his scent on her. Scent-marking it was called and he was using it. So now there were two Alphas that had their eyes on her.


End file.
